


Match-Making

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [12]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: Wenia plays match-maker with Lady Rist and Nomar Organa.





	

Lady Rehanna Rist looked a little hungover, and she was curing that by sipping from a flask. She caught Wenia looking and offered it to her.

She shook her head. There was a thermos of caf in the pack Andronikos had. Alongside some extra thermal supplies in case another blizzard. And kolto.

“Thought Jedi were supposed to be punctual.” Andronikos glowered at his chrono and shivered. “Blasted tunnels are freezing.”

“You’ve never been to Hoth, have you?” ventured Lady Rist.

“Don’t plan on ever going.”

Wenia waved her good arm to shush them. “Listen.” She could sense someone approaching.

Andronikos stepped closer to her, hands on his blasters. “Killiks?”

“No, I… I think it’s Nomar Organa.” Wenia tugged him back into the shadows. “I don’t think he’d want to see a Sith with Lady Rist.” She held her breath as the figure approached.

Tall, commanding, his cloak swaying to-and-fro behind him as he approached.

Nomar Organa.

Wenia sighed quietly, relieved. She just had to get the key, get the artifact, and Zash could keep protecting her from the Sith that wanted her dead.

“Nomar.” Rehanna Rist’s voice shook. “I’m surprised you came.”

Wenia watched her hand twitched towards where she’d hid her flask, but the Lady didn’t pull it out.

Nomar’s face was impassive. “Despite what you must think of me, Rehanna, I try to be a man of my word.” He smiled softly at her. “Now you said you wanted a favor. What can I do for you?”

“I… I…” Lady Rist stammered as she looked anywhere but him. She pointed at Wenia and beckoned for her to join her. “I… you tell him.”

Wenia bit her lip at Nomar’s sudden sneer at her. She hadn’t really thought out how she wanted to get the key from Normar, but being dragged out of hiding to tell him why he was here wasn’t what she’d imagined. “You can marry her like you promised.”

His nostrils flared. “What’s this Sith doing here?” He looked at Lady Rehanna, disbelief on his face. “You tricked me,” he said thickly.

“No, Nomar, I didn’t trick you.” Lady Rist stepped closer to him, but the Jedi held up his hands and backed away. “I called you here because we need to talk.”

“Then answer my question. What is this Sith doing here?” he spat.

Wenia decided the truth was in order. “I’m here for the key to the Organa’s vault.”

The Jedi paled. “I should strike you down where you stand.”

“No!” Lady Rist stepped between him and Wenia. “Nomar, don’t. If it hadn’t been for Lord Zana, I never would have gotten the courage to call you.”

Nomar gave Wenia a dark look before he gently placed his hands on Lady Rehanna’s shoulders. “Listen, Rehanna, you’ve been deceived. The Dark Side leeches off of the Light like a foul disease. It’s time someone took this cancer out.”

Lady Rist shook her head and knocked his hands off her, and cupped his cheek with one hand. “Nomar, would you stop being a Jedi and listen to me just once!”

Wenia decided that was her cue. “Hear what she has to say, Master Nomar. It’s not my words.”

Rehanna Rist nodded. “I love you, Nomar. I’ve never stopped. And I’ve spent the last twenty three years waiting for you to get some sense into that think skull of yours,” she said affectionately.

The Jedi looked torn. “Rehanna, I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He couldn’t hide the blush spreading up his cheeks.

Andronikos piped up from where he was leaning against the cavern wall. “She loves you, idiot.”

“Stay out of this,” snapped Nomar.

“No, Nomar, they’re right. We got engaged against everyone’s wishes, and you ended it and what’s worse-I-still-love-you.” Lady Rist’s voice was a squeak.

“Rehanna,” he said softly. “I don’t know what you expect me to say. I’m a Jedi.”

Wenia bounced on her feet. She could sense Nomar’s hesitation. “Tell her you love her.”

His eyes flicked between Lady Rehanna and Wenia. “Neither of you realize what that would mean. There is no passion in the lightside- in the life of a Jedi.”

“Maybe you need to stop being a Jedi,” Wenia suggested.

“Stop being a Jedi? I couldn’t…”

“At least take the time to think about it.”

Nomar shook his head, frustration boiling off of him. “You think I didn’t run through all the options in my mind?” He sighed and looked at Rehanna with hopeful eyes. “I don’t know- maybe I was foolish to think we could ever forget. I’m so sorry, Rehanna.”

Lady Rist smiled and leaned against him. “Ssshhh,” she hushed him. “Just promise me you won’t leave me again.”

“I… want to… I can’t make that promise.” He took her hand. “Not yet. Let’s see how the Jedi Order reacts.”

Wenia turned to beam at Andronikos. “Aren’t they adorable?”

He dramatically rolled his eyes. “The key, Wen.”

“Can I expect an invitation to the wedding?”

Lady Rehanna smiled politely. “I think we’ll take this one step at a time, right Nomar?”

He nodded, then turned to Wenia, confusion on his face. “I don’t really understand it, why you helped us like this. I… feel like I should thank you, repay you in someway.”

“I think everyone deserves to be happy.”

Andronikos cleared his throat behind her.

Wenia shrugged sheepishly. “I did come here for a key.”

The Jedi paused, then nodded. “It’s not much. I understand there’s something a Sith would value in there. I vowed to protect it from the Sith…” Nomar regarded her. “But you’re like no Sith I’ve ever met. And as I am no longer a Jedi, I am released from my vow.”

“Thank you. I am most grateful.”

Lady Rist patted Nomar’s arm and pulled him towards the tunnel entrance. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have twenty years of catching up to do.”

Wenia watched them walk away, clutching the key protectively to her chest.

Andronikos’ arm slipped around her waist. “Jedi and Nobility are two kinds of folks I just don’t understand.”

“I thought Sith politics were confusing.”

“And- I’m vibrating?” Andronikos shrugged off the pack and eyed it suspiciously.

Wenia knelt and began searching the front pocket. “I turned the holocomunicator on silent. I didn’t want anything to interrupt Nomar Organa and Lady Rist.”

“Don’t think anything would have been able to interrupt them.”

“Here we go.” Wenia held up the holo device and answered the called.

“Lord Zana!” Lady Elana Thul appeared before them. “So sorry to interrupt you. I hope your meeting with Lady Rist went well?”

“Yes, I was able to persuade her to my way of seeing things. She and Nomar Organa are back together!”

“You’ll have your artifact soon, then. I’m glad to hear it.” Lady Thul held out her hands. “Like I said, I’m very sorry to trouble you, but we have a problem on our hands, and you may be the only one who can solve it.”

Wenia bit her lip. Lady Thul had been very generous with her visiting, she should listen. Even if she did just want to get straight to the Elysium. “Tell me the situation, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Elana Thul looked relieved. “Oh, thank you. I have intelligence that Organa is preparing a reprisal for you raid on House Alde. According to our spy, Organa has assembled a contingent of Jedi to attack House Thul. I sent Urtel and his Sith to investigate, but they haven’t returned.”

Urtel.

Wenia pushed away the cold shiver that went down her spin. “Do you think he’s been killed?” She… she didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted to be the one to end him herself.

Was this what Andronikos had felt on Tattoine with his mutinied crew?

Lady Thul frowned thoughtfully. “We’ve lost contact, and I fear the worst. Please, all I ask is that you locate and take out Organa’s Jedi contingent within House Organa before they have a chance to strike. And if you could find out what happened to Urtel-”

Wenia traded a look with Andronikos.

“-And the other Sith, I would appreciate that as well, but the Jedi are first priority.”

“As you say,” Wenia said tightly. Beneath her robes her shoulder ached.

“Thank you.” Lady Elana nodded, satisfied. “And I assure you, House Thul is a generous ally. Thul also has a vault in the Elysium, and the key will be yours once our safety is assured. Organa will expect and attack and be heavily guarded.” Nervousness appeared on her face. “Please hurry. I don’t know how much time we have.”

The call ended.

“At this rate the Elysium will be yours by the end of the week if the houses keep giving you keys.” Andronikos offered her his hand and pulled her up to stand. “You okay?”

“My shoulder hurts.”

“Kolto? Or murder?”

“Both.”

Andronikos swung the pack back on, grinning. “Then let’s go find those Jedi so we can teach that Sith he messed with the wrong girl.” He leaned in close to her, softening his expression. “My girl.”


End file.
